Slytherin Princess
by RoseDawsonWeasley
Summary: Rose Weasley is different. She's a Slytherin. She started dating someone at her first year. She's against her own family. *ABANDONED*
1. Chapter one: The Sorting

Author: WeasleyLover55

Summary: Rose Weasley is different. She's a Slytherin. She started dating someone at her first year. She's against her own family.

A/N: Welcome to my new fanfic: Slytherin princess! It isn't the same with "When Rose Weasley is Slytherin". Voldemort will not reborn and they would be longest chapters. The whole story will be from Rose's Pov. Not that Rose will tell the story, like all the Harry Potter books.

A/N 2: I don own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Albus etc. This is Jk Rowling creates. I own only Rose's friends and some people at Hogwarts.

Chapter 1: The Sorting

Rose looked around at the platform 9 . Where they were? Then they saw them.

"Hi!" said Albus relieved. Rose flashed him a smile.

Her father and Uncle Harry were chatting about Muggle driving. Rose was looking at Albus who was pale. She was happy, they had each other for support. Poor Albus, was worried sick that he'd be at Slytherin.

"What House do you think you will be Rosie?" Hugo asked happily.

"Gryffindor, I guess. I might end at Ravenclaw, I don't know"

It was truth, Rose had taken her mother's love about books. She had gotten over eight books to read. Her father tried to persuade her to take two or three books but at the end Rose won and Dad casted a spell and the books were at the suitcase without took too much space. Rose had filled her suitcase with her favourite clothes, her new Hogwarts robes, her school books and her other books and many other equipment school asked. For a pet Rose had taken her cat, Mia with her.

"I will be at Gryffindor for sure. I want to go now!" Lily squalled.

"I want Gryffindor but I would prefer Ravenclaw. You're with your whole family and Neville who he is our parent's friends. If you do, the single bad thing they will owl our parents. Gryffindor is very cool of course and I would love to be there" Hugo said.

It was truth what he said about their family. Victorie is seventh year and Head Girl, Molly fifth year and new prefect, Dominique fourth year and James fifth year like Molly. They were all Gryffindors. No one had broken the tradition. Now, Albus, Rose, Roxanne and Lucy are starting Hogwarts.

Her father and Uncle Harry had heard the last part and they came besides them.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disiniherit. But no pressure" their Dad said. Rose's stomach dropped. She loves her father and he loves her so much too but she knew how much he want his kids at Gryffindor.

"He doesn't mean it" Mum and Aunt Ginny assured her and Rose tried to relax a bit.

"Look who's there" Dad said, looking at a family. Rose's head turned and saw a family with a blonde haired boy. He seemed at the same age with her plus that he was looking as nervous as she was.

"So that's little Scorpius." Dad said lower for Rose to hear "Make sure you will beat him at every test Rosie. Thank goodness, you have taken your mother's brains"

"For goodness sake Ron, don't try to turn against each other before they've even started the school!" Mum scolded.

"You're right sorry" Dad said and then he added "Don't get too friendly with him Rosie. Grandad Weasley will never forgive you if you marry a pureblood"

James came running and started saying about Victorie and Teddy. Rose didn't pay attention, she was thinking of Hogwarts Houses.

"It's nearly eleven, time to board on the train" Uncle Harry said. Albus stayed with his father for a minute so Rose yelled

"I'll save you a seat Al!"

All the students were gaping from the window. Rose huffed and moved to see what they were looking, the same time Albus got at the train.

"What are they all staring?" he asked. Rose rolled her eyes. She loves her cousin but he is so stupid some times.

"It's me. I'm extremely famous" Dad said. Rose, Albus, Hugo and Lily burst into laughter. Then, the train start move and the students started walking to the corridor to find a compartment. Rose smiled at the thought, that at the next year she'd search a compartment with her friends. James might let them sit with them if his compartment wasn't full. At another compartment, it contained Dominique and her friends. Most boys. Some of them were standing just to be near her.

"She's 13 and all the boys want her! It's a kind of sick" Rosie said and Albus nodded. Of course, Dominique was attractive people because she was a half- Veela.

Rose and Albus found an compartment with a blonde- brown haired girl with brown eyes. She was looking very much like a toddler not a Hogwarts student. She was tall but she was wearing a pink blouse, a pink pair of trousers and pink shoes. Rose found it disgusting.

"Can we sit here?" Albus asked dreamish. Much to Rose's horror, Albus looked mad for her.

"Of course" she said with a very girl voice. Rose and Albus sit (Rose without too much like) and then the girl explored them with her eyes.

"I'm Albus Potter and this is Rose Weasley. What's your name?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce. I'm Amy. Amy Wilson. I'm a muggle born and first year too"

"We're first years too and half bloods" Rose snapped. Then the door of the compartment opened again.

"Sorry may I sit here? Everywhere else is full" a black haired boy said. Rose nodded happily, relieved she wouldn't pass five hours only with Amy Wilson.

"I'm Mathew. Mathew Zabini. You?" the boy asked.

"I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter and cough Amy Wilson" Rose said.

"Nice to meet you" Mathew smiled. Rose smiled back.

"What house you suppose to be?" Albus asked.

"My whole family is Slytherin" Mathew said. Rose glanced dangerously at Albus and then said.

"Well, our whole family is Gryffindors. Amy is a muggleborn so she doesn't know yet"

"Oh alright." Mathew said. Then the snack cart came into their door.

"Six chocolate frogs and two pumkin pies" Rose said and paid for her food. The rest of the train ride was extremely pleasant.

Albus, Rose, Amy and Mathew pulled a boat to cross the Black Lake all led by Hagrid. Amy irritated Rose and it seems she irritated Mathew too. So Rose and Mathew were discussing alone.

When the boats turned again Rose gasped in shock. A little far from the Lake, a huge castle was placed with many towers and lights. The boats arrived and the first years walked at the wet grass. Then a door opened with a witch standing at the doorway. Most first years like Albus and Amy runned at the stairs and Rose followed. Rose knew that witch very well. Except the Great Hall, she drived them at a small room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I'm the Headmaster Minerva MacGonagall. Before the start term feast, each of you need to sort at your Houses. The Houses are four: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

Rose was too excited and didn't hear the rest of MacGonagall's speech. Then two large wooden doors opened and they entered at the Great Hall. Rose was looking at the starts in awe but she looked down again, so she wouldn't hit anyone accidentally. Them Professor MacGonagall stopped and brought a hat with her. To her suprise, it started singing.

I think you never believed,

A hat could point your future,

But I know where to put you,

To make you great

In times of deadly war and strife,

The brim was almost shut forever,

But your mothers and fathers,

Had success at their endeavor

So listen close, for we know, we know,

Your strength comes from your friends

Though even with your enemies

You can learn to make amends

Perhaps those friends to help you,

You will find in Hufflepuff,

Where of loyality, hard work and warmth, you will always find enough

Or maybe it's in Gryffindor,

You will find your family true,

The brave, the bold, the unafraid

Will always stand up for you

In Slytherin, ambitious rules,

But these folks surely know,

That with partners come those cunning plans to help their power grow

And in Ravenclaw, with those quick minds, as those brains run,

as they study and live

two heads are better than one

I can put you when you're truly fit,

and I will do just that,

so come on up, don't be afraid,

put on the Sorting Hat!

Second year students and up clapped loudly. First years managed to clap a little.

Rose knew she'd be from the lasts. Albus sorted into Gryffindor much to his relief. Amy Wilson sorted into Gryffindor and Rose groaned. For some reason she thought that she wouldn't need to share a dormitory with Amy Wilson.

"Weasley, Rose"

Rose slowly sat at the stool. The hat covered her eyes.

"Hmmm another Weasley"

"Get use of it. There are plenty more"

"Clever yes. Brave too. Not so much for Gryffindor. Clever, yes but you're avoiding hard work. Not Hufflepuff either. Ravenclaw? Let's see, I'm seeing great sense of ambition, cunning and, oh, muggle hatred. Yeah, I know where to put you... Better be...

"SLYTHERIN"


	2. Author's note! Please read

**I just want to tell I accidentally deleted chapter two. I will rewrite it and I'll improve many things.****Thank you,****WeasleyLover55**


	3. Chapter two: Slytherin House

_**Hey! As I told I rewrite chapter two with more ideas and better things. Read the chapter and if you want let a review. I also want to say sorry for any grammar mistakes but English isn't my language, I'm still learning some things. I just don't want my story to be read only from people from my country.**__**Thanks,**__**WeasleyLover55**_

.

Chapter two: Slytherin House

To Rose's suprise Slytherins clapped loudly. It seems that most of them doesn't care about what their parents were doing at their times. Rose ignored the shocking stares from Gryffindor table and plopped down across Mathew. The thunderous applause stopped. Many students shook hands with her. The sorting ended with Amy Wilson sorted at Gryffindor and then Minerva MacGonagall said.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we start our feast I have some announcements as usual. First of all, Forbidden Forest is _forbidden _for all the students. Second, Mr Flich asked me to tell you to pass from his office to review the list with the banned things. Let's enjoy the feast"

Then food appeared. Rose glanced around and saw that the four tables had different meals. She shrugged. Rose spooned some veggie cream mushroom soup and a piece of garlic bread and began to eat.

"Hey. I'm Janey Nott. You?" another first year said.

"I'm Rose Weasley" Rose smiled.

"Nice to meet you"

Rose met the other First Years boys and girls. Scorpius Malfoy, Bella Greengrass, Susan Goyle, Tiffany Davies, Elizabeth Bole, Daniel Flint, Danny Warrigton and Max Avery. There are all very good kids.

Then the ghosts came.

"So who's our house ghost? I think is one for each house" Rose said.

"Yup. Ours is Bloody Barron. He can help you wherever you're late. I heard Headless Nick, Gryffindor ghost ignores all Slytherins. Disgusting" Bella said and Rose nodded in a agreement. She focused back at her food. The deserts were delicious too. Cakes, biscuits, ice cream, candies, tarts, souffles and more. When the deserts dissapeared all fall silent.

"It's time to return to your dormitories. Have a good night" MacGonagall said and all got up. Slytherins were following Amelia Yaxley and Peter Farley. Rose shivered when they arrived at the dungeons.

"Why is it so cold?" Rose asked.

"Because it's under the lake. It's cold but inside the common room is warm enough. And we're here. This is the entrance" Amelia said. It was a patch of wall. She had heard from her family that you can enter at Gryffindor common room from a portrait. This was just a patch of wall.

"The password is 'Nathracha'" Farley said.

Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with a big fireplace, black couches, armchairs, desks and chairs. They were greenish lamps on the wall.

"Girls down this slide to the right. Boys down this slide to the left. Each year has his own floor for a dormitory. You'll understand which is your dormitory. You'll find a small book about Slytherin history and how to act like a real Slytherin. Resy well" the prefects said. Rose and the other girls went to the floor of their dormitory. Rose knew Slytherin was different but this was magical.

Soon they found their dorms. It wasn't only a dormitory but a common room. They were three dormitories. I was sharing one with Janey and Bella while Tiiffany and Susan were sharing another one.

Rose, Janey and Bella were walking and chatting excitedly and finally found the oak door with the names Weasley, Greengrass and Nott. Rose pushed it open and gasped.

The dorm for Rose, Janey and Bella was awesome. There was a mini common room with couches, armchairs, cushions and a small fireplace. Three buttons werw at the wall. Bella pressed them and three long staircases appeared. Rose walked from the middle staircase. She opened another door and gasped.

Her room.

It was beautiful. Green and silver wallpapers lined the wall, a nice white desk could be seen in the corner. There was a walk in closet that it was huge. They were also a few armchairs and a sofa. Also, a vanity that it was white and had a silver spinning chair behind it. A small door could also be seen against the wall.

Going further into the room Rose saw her four poster bed and her toilet.

With green and silver covers on the white sheets it was beautiful. Rose sat there and just wanted to sleep. The feather pillows were so soft.

Rose went to the toilet to take a shower. She dressed at her night clothes and get back at the mini common room. Bella and Janey were sitting there.

"Oh god the dormitories are beautiful!" Bella exclaimed. The three girls talked and laughed until midnight. Then they decided to go for sleep.

Rose closed the door of her room behind her. She put her clock at the bedside table. It changes colors every hour. She set the alarn for 7 in the morning. In her pyjamas, she lay down on the fluffy pillows, send a spell to extinguish light and Rose fall asleep clutching the cover at her hand.


	4. Chapter three: New things and Quidditch

Chapter three: New things and Quidditch

The alarm hitted at seven o clock next morning. Mia jumped at Rose's bed. Rose stroked her cat's head four times and then finally got up. After a quick shower, she wore her green and silver robe and met her friends at Slytherin common room.

They all headed to the Great Hall and sat at Slytherin table for breakfast.

"We first have History of Magic, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms and Potions" Mathew murmured.

"Potions teacher is my mother, Daphne Greengrass" Bella said miserably.

"Owww come on Bella don't be miserable" Rose said trying to cheer her up.

The owl post arrived. Rose saw Pig but he made his way to the Gryffindor table and let Albus, Roxanne and Lucy a letter. Pig left without leave Rose a letter. She understood.

They hate her.

She was expecting that from her father but from her mother too? But Rose hates them most now. She wiped her tears away.

"Hey. Why are you crying?" Scorpius asked.

"It's just... my parents send a letter at my cousins but not at me"

"Come on, it'll be okay" Janey tried to comfort her.

"It's not okay! My parents doesn't accept me for who I am!"

"Well I can send my parents a letter, you can stay in our home the holidays" Scorpius said.

"I don't want to disturb" Rose said.

"Oh come on. I'll write father now" he said and grabbed a parchment.

"Professor Greengrass will show us the castle after breakfast" Mathew said.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Rose was sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but he would ignore all Slytherins. Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except James said Fred) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

All in all, this was the best school Rose had ever attended.

Rose was dissapointment to see that Professor Binns was still at Hogwarts. She had heard Ron and Harry telling how Hermione could take notes at his lesson. Rose had a fantastic idea. Her mother had kept the notes. So before the school started she copied them at her notebook and now she has six years of History of Magic notes.

Rose entered the Transfiguration class with her friends. Albus was trying not to meet her gaze. Rose glared at him and sat down with Bella.

A middle-aged witch with light brown hair and dark eyes stood at the front of the room, pointing her wand at a chalkboard so that writing appeared, as though done by an invisible hand. The witch glanced towards the clock before lowering her wand and facing the students.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, her eyes sweeping over the students as the chatter ceased. "Good morning, and welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Lyncroft and this is transfiguration. While by no means easy, this will be one of the most important branches of magic you will study, and you shall find that this class requires a great deal of work both inside and outside of the classroom."

There were several groans at this, and Professor Lyncroft raised an eyebrow.

"However," she continued. "Should you put in the effort required, you will find that at the end of your studies you are able to perform complex and rather amazing magic. For example," she raised her wand and pointed it at an empty chair, "you can do this," she waved her wand once and suddenly, a chicken stood in the chair's place. The class murmured in appreciation. Professor Lyncroft smirked and waved her wand again, saying, "And this." The chicken was replaced by a tall grandfather clock, which chimed out the hour. "Or even this," with another wave, the grandfather clock turned into a small giraffe, which blinked warily as it eyed the students.

"Blimey," Rose muttered to Bella, who was staring open-mouthed at Professor Lyncroft. "D'you think we'll be able to do that some day?"

"I hope so," Bella whispered back.

With a final wave of her wand, Professor Lyncroft transfigured the giraffe back into a chair and looked out at the class again. "Now, you won't be doing anything like that for a long time," she said firmly. "You must start small with transfiguration. Careless spell-casting only leads to accidents, and my goal is to ensure that all of you learn how to properly control your magic while remaining safe and unharmed. That being said, anyone who does not take this seriously, who plays the fool in my class and thus puts themselves and others at risk, shall find themselves removed from class at once and not permitted to return. Do you understand?" She fixed them all with a stern glare that would have made Professor McGonagall proud.

"Yes, Professor Lyncroft," the first years chanted, all rather subdued by the change in discourse.

"Good," the teacher said. "Now, everyone take out parchment and a quill, and copy down what's written on the board."

They spent the majority of the class period taking notes, while Professor Lyncroft explained the theory behind basic transfiguration. At the end of the lecture she gave each student a match with the instructions to try and transfigure it into a needle.

Rose set the match on her desk and took out her wand. She waved it as she had seen the professor do and said the incantation. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing happened.

"Make sure you're focused," Professor Lyncroft called from across the room. "If your mind is still at breakfast, you won't be able to get very much done."

Pursing her lips, Rose focused with all of her might on the match, picturing it transforming into a needle. She waved her wand and said the incantation. The end of the match sharpened and the texture of it smoothed so it was somewhere between wood and metal.

"Well done, Miss Weasley," Professor Lyncroft said from behind her, reaching out and examining the match-needle hybrid that now sat on the desk. "That's an excellent start." She tapped the hybrid with her wand and it returned to its original state. Lyncroft handed the match back to Rose. "Try again, now that you know what to do. And five points to Slytherin.

Rose nodded and felt her face flush with pleasure. As far as she knew nobody else had made any progress on transforming their matches. With renewed confidence and a grin, Rose pictured once more the match in front of her turning into a needle, imagining every stage of the transfiguration. She waved her wand and murmured the incantation. This time, there was no hybrid, but a needle sitting in place of the match.

"I did it!" Rose cried, poking Bella to show her. Turning away from her desk, where a stubbornly un-transfigured match lay, Bella's eyes went wide and she took the needle from Rose, turning it over in her hand.

"Wow," she said. "Good job, Rosie."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and Professor Lyncroft returned to the front of the room, calling out, "Good job today, everyone. Your homework is the first fifteen questions on page fourteen of your book. And well done to Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy for being the first to successfully transfigure their matches."

Rose clapped hands with Scorpius and exited the room. Then it was time for Potions. They found it easier because it was near Slytherin common room.

Any thought Rose might have entertained about potions being a fun class was quickly expelled from her mind less than half an hour into the lesson. Professor Greengrass, the potions master, had set them the task of brewing a potion to cure boils. Rose rushed into the task as she did everything else, bouncing with excitement.

It wasn't until they were halfway through and the contents of their cauldron was a murky brown instead of the pretty sky blue described by the book that Rose admitted something had gone wrong.

"You skipped step five," Janey said, pointing out the line in the directions. "We never added the dandelion roots."

"Oh, bollocks," Rose muttered, scanning over the printed instructions and realizing her cousin was right. "What do we do now? Just keep going? I've got all the mushrooms cut up."

Janey sighed and pulled the cauldron closer to her side. "I'll figure something out," she said. "Itoldyou to read the directions first."

In the end their potion wasn't the worst one of the class. That honor belonged to a Ravenclaw boy whose brew ended up as a foul-smelling mixture with the consistency of mud that made everyone in the classroom wrinkle their nose in disgust. This was only a small comfort to Rose, though, whose cheeks burned scarlet for the last twenty minutes of the lesson after she added the lemongrass too early and their potion began crackling and smoking heavily, only stopping when Professor Greengrass came over and spouted water into the cauldron.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Uncle Neville gave hugged Rose when she walked into herbology classroom which it was a big relief that not everyone hates her and then proceeded to tell them about all the different plants they would be studying in the upcoming year.

After herbology they had defense against the dark arts, which was taught by a tall, kind-looking witch named Professor Spinnet. She had them take out their books and spent the class discussing all the different kinds of magical threats which existed. Rose found it fascinating, but when the bell rang signaling the end of class she still breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody had mentioned how exhausting it was to sit at a desk all day and learn about magic.

Rose found herself a bit later at the library studying with her friends.

"Rose have you done your Defense against the Dark Arts yet? What's the name of the spell that Harry Potter used to kill Voldemort?" Danny asked.

"Expelliarmus" Rose answered.

The rest of September wore on. Rose found that classes were, just as her father predicted, not very difficult. Except for potions, which Rose was quickly growing to despise. She always seemed to miss some step, or else add an ingredient too early, and her concoctions never lived up to her expectation.

At the start of October Rose realised her parents hate her for sure.

This morning the owl came and let the Daily Prophet at Slytherin table. Mathew get it and changed a hundred colors. He looked at Rose who was looking at Scorpius. She had a crush on him and Mathew knew Scorpius had a crush on Rose.

"Don't let Rose see the newspaper" he whispered at the others.

"Mathew can I see the newspaper?" Rose asked.

"Ermmm I want to read it"

"Mathew you _have _read it"

"I want again" Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed the newspaper.

**_Hermione Weasley Granger pregant again_**

**_Hermione Weasley- Granger, member of the golden trio pregant with her third child. She has another two kids, Rosalyn Weasley and Hugo Weasley. Our informations are saying that neither Ronald Weasley (her husband) neither Hermione has contact with their daughter after her sorting at Slytherin._**

**_In conclusion, the Weasleys probably disiniherited Rose and decided to give birth at another daughter so they can continue their life without Slytherins at their house._**

**_By Rita Skitter._**

"Rose- Daniel started but Rose had already run out crying. While she was walking sobbing she found a door. The room of Requiment. Rose felt someone tapping her shoulder and she saw Scorpius. She hugged him and cried at his shoulder.

"I have a way to make you feel better" he said.

And he kissed her.

The Quidditch match came and Rose became nervous. At her first Flying class Professor said she was a real talent and like her uncle, she was Chaser for Slytherin team. Her teammates, who were all two or four years older than her understood.

The days before the match her friends were whispering at each other and cut their conversation when Rose was entering the room. Rose couldn't bear it if they don't like their friendship.

The day came. Rose dressed at her green and silver robes and flied with the rest of the team at the pitch. Rose saw her family looking at the matches and Rose was furious when she saw the red and golden scarfs at her parent's necks. So much?

The match started and Rose had already lost two times the Quaffle. For some reason, she remembered when Scorpius had told that they heard of the song Slytherins had created for her father and the others glaring at Scorpius. And then she understood why.

_Weasley, Weasley, Weasley!_

_Go on the girls in green, go on the girls in green!_

_Weasley is our Queen!_

_Weasley is our Queen!_

_She always shoots the Quaffle in!_

_Weasley is our Queen!_

Rose had shooted the Quaffle five times after these and she was very pleasent when she saw her family's faces.

_Slytherin rule!_

_Gryffindor are tools!_

_Avery will catch the snitch,_

_and Jamesy is a little baby!_

Rose laughed when she saw James red faced.

_2,4,6,8_

_Who do we appreciate?_

_Not the lions!_

_Not the lions!_

_They're so crap, they'll never win!_

_Cos we are SLYTHERIN!_

_One legend Weasley!_

_There's only one legend Weasley!_

_One legend Weasley!_

_Rose Weasley!_

And then Rose shooted another goal. Since the song started she shooted seventeen goals.

When Avery finally caught the Snitch all Slytherins burst into cheers with groans from the other houses. But Rose didn't care the bit. While she was walking with her friends, she met her mother. She had her hand at her swollen belly.

"Rose please tell your housemates not to sing something like this for James again. He is upset" Rose looked at her friends and they understood.

"For James? Like it? My idea" Rose said sweetly and get back to the common room to celebrate the win. After the party ended, Rose sat with Scorpius sharing kisses.


	5. Chapter four: Careful Gryffindors Rose

**_Author's note: Hey! I just want to tell a thanks at these lovely reviews. Let a review after this chapter if you want!_****_PurebloodSlytherin_**.

Chapter four: Be careful Gryffindors. Rose Weasley is coming.

October passed quickly. Gryffindors started bullying Rose because of her place in Slytherin but Rose bullied then back and Slytherins were treating her like a leader. She and Scorpius were dating only that no one knew this.

October melted into November. The Halloween feast was just as grand as everyone had promised.

November at Hogwarts brought with it chilly winds and a promise of winter. The common room was packed nearly every night with students crowding around the fire. One such night found Rose sitting with the other first years, doing their history of magic homework.

"What year was the Wizengamot established?" Janey Nott asked, chewing on the end of her quill and leafing through the textbook.

"1146," Daniel said, scribbling away on a roll of parchment with a harried look on his face. He straightened up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

Exams came and went and before she knew it Rose found herself on the Hogwarts Express heading back to Kings Cross.But this time she wasn't going to the Weasleys. She was going at Malfoys.

Astoria and Draco Malfoy liked her, they said that if she wants she can come at summer too. Christmas soon arrived and something amazing happened.

At her whole life, Rose was thinking she was ugly. Every single day, her mother was brushing her hair into a ponytail. She didn't allow her daughter to wear trendy clothes only boring clothes. One day she had heard her parents discussing. Her mother had told that she was ugly.

Rose was wearing a silver halter style dress that ended a little above her knees. Paired with a long pair of silver earrings, the silver bracelet Mathew gave her for Christmas, and a pair of silver strappy heels, she was ready. Her hair was straightened and pulled into a complicated and cinched bun braid. She had on light silver eyeshadow and her face was paled by a shade. Pink lip gloss finished it, and Rose looked amazing.

"Will you let me take a picture honey?" asked Astoria.

"Why?" she asked.

"For my fashion line of course. This dress is perfect, but with you as a model it's even better. It would go in the catalog! And you would be paid, if you would like."

Rose paused to think of this. A model! She had never thought of doing such a thing but it seemed like a good job until she grew up.

"But I'm ugly" she said.

"What? Who told you that?"

"My mother"

"I advise you not to hear her. You're a very beautiful girl and you can be in the front page of Witch Weekly" Astoria said. Rose finally agreed.

Rose Weasley at the front page of Witch Weekly.

Be careful Gryffindors. Rose Weasley is coming.

Christmas break passed quickly and before they could understand they were back at Hogwarts. She liked Malfoy Manor but Hogwarts was amazing too.

Rose passed the second term most studying and spending time with her friends. She was in the front page of the Witch Weekly and many girls were whispering jealous at each other. A howler came from her mother, the first letter, telling her how ashamed she is but Rose didn't care a bit.

Exams soon came and despite Rose's anxiety she passed with high marks. She couldn't wait for the summer to come. Malfoys were going to Greece and they invited Rose with them...


	6. Chapter five: A wonderful vacation

**_I first want to say a huge thanks at two people who wrote me amazing comments and they hope I'll continue the story! Thank you all so much and I'll try to update more often. See, I have school *groan*._****_Have a good day!_**.

Chapter six: A wonderful vacation.

"No, I'll sit here"

"No I want!"

"I never liked this Muggle things"

"Oh it's so luxury"

They were leaving for the vacation in Greece and because Rose and Scorpius were under age they had to go with a aeroplane, something none of them liked.

The good was that Janey, Bella and Mathew were coming with their families too.

Rose sat besides the window and the aeroplane started.

Some hours passed and finally they were finally there. Rose grabbed her suitcase and walked with the others. The evening she had a appointment with editors of Witch Weekly. They'll take photos of her in Greece. Besides the sea...

Also, Rose had a bad feeling. She had overheard James and Albus telling that they'll go all together on a vacation. Rose had the feeling they'll come to Greece too but she was also angry because this means that her parents don't want Slytherins near them.

"We're finally here!" Janey groaned when they arrived at the hotel. Janey, Bella, Rose, Scorpius and Mathew were sharing a room. Rose collapsed at a bed.

After lunch, Rose went to the room to take a bath. She has to be amazing for the evening. After the shower Rose went for a nap and woke up with Scorpius bouncing at her bed. When she glared at him he understood and ran at the bathroom.

Rose drunk some juice and dressed with some new clothes. She put lip gloss, eyeshadow and mascara and got down. It was evening. A small breeze was blewing and back just from the place where Rose would pose was the sea and a wonderful sunset.

"Come on Rose, give us your best smile" the photographer shouted. After many photos, they had a break and Bella run to Rose.

"Rosie, I want you to stay calm" she said.

"What happened?"

"I saw your family. They came fot vacation here too with freaky Amy Wilson. They saw you and I think they're still here."

When the photographer was taking other photos of her Rose saw them. Hermione's lips were a straight line. Ron was looking angry because Rose's clothes was very sexy. Lily, Dominique, Victorie and Ginny were looking her in awe.

When they ended the children went to the sea and they stayed there for four hours.

The vacation ended and they all went back to London. Hogwarts letters came and Rose realised that she doesn't need her parents money anymore. She had at least 20,000 galleons from modeling.

_"Time for second year" _Rose thought before she fall asleep that night.


	7. Chapter six: Famous Rose Weasley

Chapter six: Famous Rose Weasley

**_First of all, thanks to this wonderful reviews I'm getting. When you read this chapter write me a review to tell me if you like it!_**

"Rose!" Janey shrieked as she entered the compartment, and Rose hugged her with a giggle.

"What happened?" she asked, her large brown eyes searching Rose's face. "Mathew sent me a letter about something."

"It's nothing." Rose whispered quietly.

"Nothing?" Scorpius snorted. "Wood called her a mudblood." Colin Wood was a Gryffindor who had a twin brother Liam. Liam had called her a mudblood when he had bumped at her at Diagon Alley.

"WHAT!" Janey shrieked, her voice deafening. Rose winced.

"Shut up Janey." Max said irritably.

"Well we have to get revenge somehow!" she plotted

"Does Wood have any relatives we can affect?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't want innocents to be hurt." said Rose, but Janey glared at her.

"The oaf called you a mudblood!"

Blood boiled in Rose's ears. "Fine." she said, to angry at Wood to care.

"His sister!" said Mathew all of a sudden. "He has a sister. Maybe we can talk a younger Slytherin firstie into bribing the sorting hat."

"Excellent idea." Rose grinned. "What house?"

"Hufflepuff."said Scorpius and they laughed. Hufflepuff was a joke of a house to Slytherins. Maybe they used to be good, but they were loyal. However, they weren't loyal to anyone. This ended up with them being very naive.

"Excellent." Janey praised. "Who will do the bribing?"

"My little sister is joining this year." said Bella. "Liz"

"Can you get her to do it?" Rose asked eagerly.

"She'll want a favor." said Bella skeptically. "And she's obsessed with you Mathew."

"Me!" said Mathew aghast. "I barely know her!"

"Yes, well she has it stuck in her mind that you're her soulmate."

"Fine." he grumbled.

When Bella came back she was laughing. "One kiss!" she gasped, barely catching her breath. "She want's one kiss!"

"WHAT!" Mathew yelped in a high pitched voice.

"Please?" Rose begged, giving him doe eyes. He was a sister to him and Rose knew it.

"Fine." he grumbled. "But at Christmas Break so that I don't have to put up with the rumours and gossip."

"Your sister's a bloody harpy." commented Elizabeth, and Daphne glared.

"Don't call her that." she said in a tight voice. "Only I can call her that."

"Fine." Elizabeth relented, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" the group heard the bossy voice of Amy Wilson say as she entered their compartment. "Have you seen Albus or Colin?" she asked.

"Obviously not." Scorpius drawled.

"Get out." snarled Bella.

"Hmph. SO rude!" she flounced off. The lady with the sweets came. Rose got out to buy some things. Her eyes flashed when she saw Albus. He looked at her and he looked... unforcotable. Rose bought some snacks and left without a hello.

It started raining outside. Rose stroked her new owl's Artemis and glanced out of the window. All her friends except Scorpius were asleep. She let her head fall at his lap.

"Exciting about getting back?" he grinned and Rose nodded. They sat silent enjoying each other and they both fall asleep.

"Hey, lovebirds wake up!" Mathew yelled. Rose and Scorpius jerked their heads and blushed. They quickly changed in their robes and got out. They let their carriages and moved to the Great Hall.

It's nice to be back." she grinned, and Mathew smiled.

Soon the Sorting started. Hogwarts was just like Rose remembered. Innumerable candles were hovering in midair over four long, crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars.

Through the forest of pointed black Hogwarts hats, Rose saw a long line of scared-looking first years filing into the Hall. Emily Wood was among them, easily visible. Also, Louis Weasley was among them. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall, a bespectacled witch with her hair in a tight bun, was placing the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat on a stool before the newcomers.

Every year, this aged old hat, patched, frayed, and dirty, sorted new students into the four Hogwarts houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin). Rose well remembered putting it on, exactly one year ago, and waiting, petrified, for its decision as it muttered aloud in her ear. Eventually it put her in Slytherin.

A tall, blond haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head. Soon the mousy boy was sorted into Gryffindor.

Liz went up, and after a few minutes she was sorted into Slytherin. She winked at Bella.

"Perfect." Rose smirked. Soon Emily Wood was called up. She was a slip of a girl with flaming brown hair and a freckled face. After a few minutes, the Sorting Hat called, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hufflepuff cheered, but Hermione saw the Wood's silent. Their sister in Hufflepuff? The house of duffers? Emily looked rather defeated as she slunk down to her table.

Piles of delicious food appeared on the table in front of her, and as she and her friends began serving themselves, they continued filling each other in on their holiday activities. Rose's present caused quite a stir. She had been on the top of modeling and girls wanted to ask ger about boys, clothes, make up etc. Thet even came from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Of course no one from Gryffindor made this honour. Dominique was jealous because her family was thinking that she was the most beautiful and Rose the most ugly but after they saw her in front of a magazine more beautiful than ever they understood that 11 years was nothing. They hadn't realised the real Rose Weasley.

"I'd like to make a announcement" McGonagall said and the discussions stopped.

"This year it will be a big competition. The four houses will 'fight' each other in three tasks. One house will be the winner winning the House Cup and some more suprises. The first task is: You will choose one person from your house to _sing._" all started whispering and stopped when they saw McGonagall's face.

"In the second task two persons from your house, even the person who was in the first task will take part in a baking task. You will have some hours to build a cake. Only three houses will participate because the one which will be in the last place at the first task will have to leave the competition."

"And finally the last one with two houses. There will be eleven people for each house. They will have to run into a stalemate with obstacles, get to the end and throw some shots. The house which will win ten times, it will be the winner"

"The first task is in 13 of October, the second in 22 of January and the last in 2 of May. You have to give us who will participate in the first task in two days."

Rose was the first participant. She didn't believe that she had a good voice. Roxanne was amazing in singing and her mother had said that when you have a good voice you cannot stop singing. But her house was amazed by her voice so she couldn't wait for the first task. She was going to beat Gryffindors and make her house pride.

Second year began much like first year. Rose took all the same classes and found to her relief that they were no more difficult than last year and she was able to get away with doing just as little work.

The first two weeks passed by in a haze of renewed responsibility and waning summertime warmth. Rose found herself staying up in the common room hurrying to finish assignments nearly every night, but it was worth it because she spent nearly every afternoon on the quidditch pitch with Elizabeth or Scorpius practicing her keeping skills. She didn't want to be kicked out of the team.

Autumn at Hogwarts fluttered by as Rose and her classmates settled into the familiar school routine. Classes picked up and Rose found her pile of homework growing steadily, though she still managed to get away with doing as little work as possible, something which irritated her friends to no end.

"This isn't bloody fair!" Max burst out one evening in the library, throwing his quill down in frustration and glaring at Rose, who was folding a piece of parchment into an origami swan.

"What?" she asked, looking up in confusion.

Max's scowl darkened and he brushed a piece of hair from his forehead. "How can you possibly be done with this essay?" he demanded, gesturing rather violently towards the parchment in front of him.

Rose shrugged and turned back to her paper bird. "It wasn't very difficult," she said off handedly. "I did it this morning in history of magic."

"You were supposed to be taking our notes!" Elizabeth cried next to her, whipping up and also glaring at Rose.

"I did take notes," Rose said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "But Binns talked about that bloody Goblin Rebellion of 1648 for nearly fifteen minutes and there's only so much information to write down for that."

"You did your essay in fifteen minutes?" Mathew asked quickly, his expression melting from anger to mild admiration.

"It was probably less than fifteen minutes," Rose murmured, with a shrug. She tapped the paper bird with her wand so it turned blue, turning it around and eyeing her handiwork. "I did have to write down the dates and names for that goblin rebellion."

"You did the essay in less than fifteen minutes, then?" Daniel asked, his eyebrows rising. He looked almost impressed.

Rose shrugged again and tapped the bird one more time with her wand so that it flew around them on its own accord. "It wasn't very difficult," she said, watching her paper bird soar across the table.

"Blimey," Danny said in awe, finally looking up from his notes and staring across the table at Rose with undisguised admiration. "I've been working on it for an hour and I'm not even halfway done."

Rose threw a grin at him.

"This is bullocks," Max grumbled, picking up his quill and turning back to his parchment with a huff. "Why is everything so easy for you, Rosie? It's not fair."

"Not potions," Rose pointed out quickly, now directing the origami bird with her wand so it flew in figure eights around their heads. "I'm terrible at potions."

"You're only terrible at the practical bit and that's because you can't be bothered to read directions," Janey said, turning a page of her charms textbook and rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Rosie, if anyone else put as little work into school as you they would be failing right now, and somehow you're top of the class. I'm with Mathew on this one; it's not fair."

"You say that as though you're not right behind her, Janey" Mathew chuckled, glancing up and catching Janey's eye.

Janey blushed and hurriedly looked back down at her book. "That's not true," she said. "Scorpius is right behind her."

"So then you're third," Mathew replied, raising an eyebrow. "Which is still very impressive."

Janey's flush deepened and she tugged nervously at the ends of her hair but didn't look up. "I suppose I am," was all she said.

Mathew smiled at her for another moment and then returned to his homework. For a minute the only sound between the four second years was the scratching of quills and rustling of parchment. Rose continued to direct her paper swan around their corner of the library, grinning to herself as the bird swooped and ducked around the tables and chairs.

The day came. The day Rose Weasley was going to sing in front of all the students and teachers of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry including her family. Roxanne was participating for Gryffindor. Since Rose had never sung, the Weasleys found ridiculous that Rose was going to sign and they knew that Slytherin would be in the last place.

Roxanne was amazing. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were also very well. Then it was Rose's time. She was wearing a green dress, red lipstick, mascara, eyeshadow. She was very beautiful. But she wasn't going out and pose in front of a camera. She was going to sing. A song she wrote.

"And now for Slytherin, the one and only famous Rose Weasley" *cheers* "who will sing the song "_My number one"._

Cheers were erupted both from the houses and the people who were there. The scene was dark. Rose took a big breath. The music started and the lights opened. All gasped at her appearance. Rose took again a big breath and started.

Not even Hermione Granger had words about this. She just rocked her ten months old daughter Louisa and stared at the scene.

_Fifteen minutes later:_

"The results came"

Rose was sitting in a chair in front of the scene. In the other three, Roxanne Weasley, Celine Bones and Caledon Smith were sitting.

"Unfortunately, Hufflepuff will not continue"

Small cheers erupted.

"Now I want to say that... the girl who made her house pride has won a permanent 'job' with the best singers in the wizarding world!"

There was a gasp from all the people.

"Ravenclaw takes the third place"

Rose was pale was a sheet. She glanced at Roxanne and she saw that she was the same. In fact, she was praying.

"In the second place is...

Three,

Two,

One

"Gryffindor!"

Rose almost burst into tears and run to hug Scorpius. This was amazing. Her life was perfect.


	8. Chapter seven: Third year

On the morning of September 1st Rose awoke to the familiar hubbub of the Malfoys getting ready to leave for King's Cross, with the adults trying to get everything packed in the cars. Third year was just about to began. Slytherin won the House Cup last year bringing rage to Gryffindors.

Platform 9 and was as loud and chaotic as always when the Malfoy's emerged from the barrier. Hogwarts students milled about, shouting at friends and saying hurried goodbyes to parents. There were tall seventh years who barely looked back at their families as they ran to greet friends and small, nervous first years clinging to their mothers' arms.

Rose took her trunk and Artemi's cage off the trolley and stood with Malfoys.

The Slytherin compartment was already almost full, as they were the last to arrive. Elizabeth slid the door open and they were greeted with a welcoming cry.

Max ans Danny sat near the window, where they were playing exploding snap with Tiffany and Daniel.

She couldn't help but smile as the train rumbled through the countryside.

"Ready to go back?" Mathew asked, nudging her in the rib. He was a brother at Rose.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "I think it'll be a good year."

"Third year is fun as I heard" Mathew replied. "We will get to Hogsmeade and take new classes. And we don't have O.W.L.s or anything to worry about. Thank god MacGonagall talked with your parents and you will come to Hogsmeade"

"Are you worried for O.W.L.s?" Rose asked.

"Not for now. What subjects you get?"

"Ancient runes, Arithmacy and care of magical creatures," Rose said proudly, her grin broadening as she thought of the courses she would be studying. It had been a difficult process, deciding which subjects to pick up. In the end she had decided on ancient runes because of her partiality to reading.

"Rose from where did you buy that dress?" Louisa Carrow asked.

"From Twilfitt and Tatting's." Rose answered. She was wearing a black dress with beautiful black heels, green earrings and a necklace with a blue stone.

"It's very nice" she said impessed.

Slytherin compartment was full of Slytherins, not a single Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station it was already evening and the sky had begun to darken. The friends all clambered out of the compartment and joined the mass of students milling about the station.

Rose entered the Great Hall with Janey and Bella and immediately set off towards the Slytherin table, where the others were already seated. First years entered and Rose noticed Lily and Hugo. She did her best to ignore them.

Rose kept her eyes on the two of them as Neville made his way down the list of first years. She watched as the two would occasionally comment on a sorting; whenever somebody got sorted into Slytherin - girls mainly, Lily would look over and meet her eye. Every time she did Rose would just give her an icy glare and wait until she looked away.

"LILY POTTER!"

She watched as her one time favourite cousin walked up to the stool and sat down on it; the hat falling straight down to her shoulders. The hat must have been having serious trouble sorting Lily because it was a full five minutes before it cried out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose ignored the cheering from her family as Lily went to sit with them, but she caught the look Lily shot her entire table - had she nearly been sorted there?

"HUGO WEASLEY!"

She felt her head snap round to the front of the room; aware that every single student in the entire room, second year and up was watching intently.

The hat had barely touched his head when it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Her brother shot her one quick glance - well a look in her direction, before he jumped from the stool and took a seat in-between her cousins.

Hugo was always small- he was even smaller than Lily. His hair went to just above his eyes and he never styled it. Now he's taller than Rose and about the same height as Albus and James and he styles his hair in almost a sweeping motion across his forehead and uses a straightening potion.

MacGonagall told the same announcements as always when

"I have a announcement for Slytherins. Your dormitories have changed, they are now like the other houses because it's unfair"

Oh great.

The dormitory was circular like the common room, though only about a quarter of the size. Like the common room, it was decorated with dark green carpet and had large, arched windows through which Rose could see the Black Lake. Her trunk sat next to one of the beds and she promptly threw herself on the mattress, a sweet lavender smell filling her nose as she buried her face in the green blanket. The night they always hear the water of the lake which calms them down.

It wasn't bad that they had dormitories like this. Rose took a bed with Janey and Bella besides her while Elizabeth, Tiffany and Susan were in the other beds.

They all dresses in their night clothes and sat to the carpet to make a girl 'sleepover'. They painted their nails, make each other's hair and read fashion magazines. They like read about muggle famous actors and actresses.

Rose decided the first morning of classes that third year was her favorite year. Hogwarts was just the same; the stone corridors were now familiar and welcoming and Rose knew how to make her way from the Great Hall to the transfiguration corridor without getting lost. It finally felt like she knew what she was doing.

Third year was also full of so many new things: new classes, new teachers, and new adventures in Hogsmeade. Yes, third year was without a doubt Rose's favorite year.

The first day of classes went better than expected. Professor Bole had bounced over to the Slytherin table at breakfast and handed around schedules. Rose's face lit up when she remembered she would be starting ancient runes, Arithmacy and care of magical creatures. And she had both classes that afternoon.

The third year Slytherins had potions first, which, as Janey helpfully pointed out, meant that Rose would get her worst class over with early on. And they had charms right after, which Rose always enjoyed. Professor Flitwick did not disappoint, starting right in on cheering charms. But of course he didn't give points to Slytherins.

After lunch, Rose and Susan said goodbye to the other girls and nervously walked into the ancient runes classroom. Rose bounced on the balls of her feet and tugged at the end of her curls as she sauntered down the corridor. Susan chattered amiably about something she had heard Liam Avery say in charms, but Rose was hardly listening. She was too busy imagining the kinds of things they were going to learn in ancient runes. She had taken the course after hearing her mother and Dominique (when she was ten) talking about how fascinating it was.

The two girls entered the classroom to find they were the first ones to arrive. Susan looked over her shoulder and caught Rose's eye before shrugging and gesturing to the room of empty seats as though to say you pick.

Rose's gaze swept over the room quickly before she hiked the strap of her bag up her shoulder and wound her way to the seat right in the middle of the room and sat down. Susan followed and took the seat next to her.

"What do you think we're going to do today?" Susan leaned over and whispered.

"I dunno," Rose answered, tossing a red curl over her shoulder and watching as the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students began to trickle into the room. Some looked around eagerly, though most looked as though they simply wanted to go back to bed. "I hope we start right in, though, and not do any of those silly get-to-know you games."

"What's wrong with those games?" Susan asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. "I'd rather do those than actually start learning things the first day."

The hum of conversation died down and the third years all looked up at the witch, who smiled coolly back at them.

"Welcome to ancient runes," she said. Her voice was soft but carried easily across the room. "My name is Professor Scribner. Now, I expect all of you have some idea of what kind of material we cover in this class or else you would not have signed up to take it. However, for those of you who don't know, or for those of you who are mistaken, allow me to explain."

Rose and Susan turned to exchange identical looks of apprehension and excitement.

Professor Scribner continued, "Ancient runes is a subject with more depth and complexity than any of you realize. Indeed, it is a subject often overlooked. The runes are more than just pictures that represent words. The ancient runes are a series of hieroglyphics that represent ideas, concepts, and feelings."

"Translating them is not as easy as merely finding the corresponding word and writing it down. Translating the runes requires a great deal of intellect, of understanding, of insight. When you are translating, you are not merely taking the hieroglyphics and transcribing them into English. You are interpreting them. You are retelling a story. You are giving them meaning. In this class I hope you will all be given the tools to do so with care and with skill. If this is not what you thought you had signed up for, I encourage you to leave now and spare yourself the headache.

The class sat like statues; nobody moved. The only sound was a rustling of parchment and an echoing cough.

"Very well," Professor Scribner said, turning to the blackboard and waving her wand so that a series of expertly drawn runes appeared. "We will begin straightaway. No sense in wasting valuable class time. Everybody take out a piece of parchment and a quill. We will start with the basics: the runes for family members and friends."

The class worked diligently throughout the hour. When the bell rang and signaled the end of class Rose sat in a bubble of excitement. Her hands were blackened with ink from taking notes so quickly and her blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Wasn't that fascinating?" she said to Susan as they walked through the corridor together. "I mean, all those things were just pictures before and now they mean something! Isn't that amazing? And she said that maybe next week we'll already be getting into the past tense—blimey, I reckon by the end of this term we'll be able to read most of the basic books! And can you believe that one—"

"Yes, it was interesting," Susan said quickly, cutting Rose's speech off. "Though I think I prefer charms. It just feels so odd to be in a class that doesn't require a wand."

"Oh, I suppose," Rose said, her voice trailing off slightly as she swallowed her other exclamations over the class. "Hey," she perked up and pointed down the hall. "I think that's Janey and Tiffany!"

"Are you sure?" Susan asked, craning her neck and squinting to try and make out the figures.

"I don't know—er—JANEY!" Rose stood on her toes and bellowed down the hall. The figure at the end stopped and spun around. "Yeah, it's her," Rose said happily, taking Susan by the elbow and dragging her down the corridor towards their friends.

"How was your class?" Tiffany asked.

"Rose is excited" Susan smirked.

"Excited about studying?" they heard a voice. They turned and saw Scorpius, Mathew, Max, Daniel and Danny.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures, we need to hurry"

"Who's teaching this lesson?" Tiffany asked.

"Hagrid" Rose answered. She is the one and only Weasley who doesn't like Hagrid. He hates Slytherins and he is always showing the other students dangerous creatures. Mr Malfoy had beem injured.

"Well it'll be nice to get out of the castle." said Janey. She was right. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Soon they stopped at a paddock near the outskirts of the forest.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it - make sure yeh can see - now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

"How?" said Scorpius Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Rose repeated. She took out her copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips. Rose heard from Mr and Mrs Malfoy that they had these books too. A student was almost been injured but Hagrid still uses them. Because the student was a Slytherin

"Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look -"

He took Rose's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Mathew sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I - I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Rose "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"This is so stupid!" agreed Bella.

"Shut up" said Potter quietly, and they threw them mocking gazes before shutting up.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so - so yeh've got yer books an'...an'...now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"Gods this place has gone to the dogs." said Scorpius loudly. "I wanted a proper teacher, not some half giant filth."

"He's incompetent." Rose agreed.

"Oooooooh!" squealed Amy Wilson like a child pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Rose had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Hippogriffs." muttered Rose.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

The class passed with some hideous comments from Slytherins.

"Seriously even a baby could do that" Rose said loudly when Amy Wilson started cheering because she managed to climb in the Hippogriff.

"Oh really?" Hagrid asked. "Come on Rose, your turn"

Rose walked with her head up showing her proudness. Hagrid didn't help her but she managed to do everything she was supposed to.

"Oh, very good" Hagrid said disappointed. "Good. Olivia-

"Why you didn't give her points?" Max interrupted him.

"It wasn't hard, all can do this"

"Yeah but you gave at Gryffindors" Janey said.

"Because we're not the bads here" Albus Potter said. Then Rose remembered something Mr Malfoy had done in his third year. She got closer at him, put a scary face, pointed in the sky and yelled

"Dementor, dementor!"

Wilson screamed and all turned frightened.

Slytherins burst into loudly laughter.

"Your little babies" Rose laughed.

"Call your parents to make you feel safe" Scorpius said.

"Shut up" Wilson said and grabbed Albus by his hand.

They had Quidditch practice after and Rose thought that they were going to beat Gryffindors. Scorpius was a seeker and Tiffany was playing as a beater.

After Quidditch Practice they went to shower and get ready for dinner. The Quidditc match was coming and Gryffindors wanted revenge for the lose in the end of Rose's second year. Basically, they wanted _from Rose_, because she gived three wins in her team, the third gived them the win.

_Dear Miss Skeeter,__I'm Rose Weasley a third year Slytherin. You must know me from Witch Weekly. I hope you can help me. A few days ago my best friend Janey Nott was attacked by some Gryffindors. She received a concussion, bruises, a broken tendon, a shattered bone, a broken rib, and some burns from hexes. It made me furious that they attacked a girl like her.__We were not able to go to Madame Pomfrey due to the fact that she favors Gryffindors, and would not have helped her. I know this is very presumptuous of me, but I was hoping you could write an article about this discrediting the students who attacked my friend. They are: Amy Wilson, James Potter, Fred Weasley, Albus Potter and Olivia Wood.__Yours truly,__Rose Elizabeth Weasley__Dear Miss Weasley,__I was delighted to see your letter! Not many people have the courage to go up to someone and ask for what they want. I completely understand where you come from. I was a half-blood Slytherin and have seen some of the horrible things Gryffindors do. Please continue to write to me, perhaps we could have a partnership.__By the way, I love the dress you modeled. I was sent a copy of my daily fashion magazine and you look stunning!__Sincerely,__Rita Skeeter__Slytherin Student attacked!__By Rita Skeeter_

_Hello my readers, and today I would like to **inform you all about an injustice performed at Hogwarts. A few days ago, Slytherin Janey Nott was injured. From who? The answer is a group of Gryffindors: James Potter, Albus Potter, Fred Weasley, Amy Wilson and Olivia Wood.**_

**_James and Albus Potter- Harry Potter's son. The question is: Did he raise his children well? Why all his family has disowned their most dear relative?_**

**_Ms Nott's injuries were a concussion, broken tendon in her elbow, shattered leg, bruises, broken rib, and burns from jinxes. She was healed by her classmate Rose Weasley who did not trust the Hogwarts Healer enough._**

**_"The entire school is against us. I know that sounds dumb, but they all hate me just for my house! It's absurd, and we have to learn to protect ourselves. Every teacher is the same too- I have gathered statistics on it." says Slytherin Student Rose Weasley._**

**_"It's a travesty!" says father Theodore Nott. "My daughter was seriously injured, but couldn't even trust the school nurse! On top of that, the students have only recieved two months worth of detention and 75 points from each."_**

**_"MacGonagall has always done this. The Gryffindors are her precious students, while my snakes are forced to grow up to protect themselves. Many have found that I am biased towards Slytherins in my classes, but I make up for the points they lose in other classes." says Potions Professor Daphne Bole._**

**_And there you have_****_ the full story folks! Can you believe it! Should we continue to allow a full house of students to be segregated against, or should we stop it! I'm Rita Skeeter, and this is the _****_Witch Weekly._**

Rose laughed while reading the article. It was perfect. She noticed how a number of students were glaring at the Gryffindors, and grinned. James Potter in particular was looking pale at the article. She knew why. Because of Ginny Potter.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" sighed Janey, sitting down. She just left the Hospital Wing. "This is wonderful!"

"There's our Rose!" said Hestia Carrow, wiping away a fake tear. "Already moving mountains!"

"This might actually help." grinned Chastity Knight.

And help it did. Throughout the week, a number of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs came to apologize for their actions. Gryffindor did nothing, and Rose was elated. Just last week Hannah Bones had pushed her off, but today she came and apologized. Not everyone did it, but it was a start.


	9. Chapter eight: Snakes

Christmas was around the corner and the day before the start of the holidays, they would go in a Christmas Ball. In Hogwarts.

Janey, Mathew and Rose were sitting to do homework in a desk at the common room. Rose was feeling better in the common room than the library. The common room really felt like home.

"Rose, you're going with Scorpius right?" Mathew asked.

"Yeah why?" Rose asked. Mathew laughed.

"Poor boy, he has driven everyone crazy in the dormitory with his worries. He thinks that you don't like him anymore"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'll show him in the Ball. Anyway, we should go for dinner. I'm starving" Rose said.

After dinner, Rose went back to her dormitory and pulled out a red and black dress. She hadn't showed anyone, she waited until the other day.

"Get it" Max screamed and threw a snowball at Elizabeth.

"MAX!" Elizabeth screamed. She pulled her wand and loads of snow fall at Max.

"We're going to get ready" Rose said.

"You have three hours? You want three hours to get ready?" Scorpius yelped.

"So. Let's start with hair, then make up and then the clothes" Tiffany said.

Rose pulled her hair into a half ponytail before putting that in a bun, wrapping it with a golden hair ornament. Her dress was beautiful. It was trimmed with black lace in a floral shape, and black sequins and beads at her bust-line. Her slippers that she wore were very fine crimson and black high heels, and she wore expensive looking jewelry, a gold and pearl trimmed necklace and matching earrings.

"God Rose, you are awesome!" Janey said.

"I hope that Scorpius will stop thinking that I don't like him"

The girls left and when Rose glanced in the clock and saw that half an hour had passed since the Balk had started.

When she opened the door, the talks and laughs stopped and everyone stared at Rose in shock. Ron dropped his glass of wine, Hermione was in tears, Astoria Malfoy and Pansy Nott- Parkinson, who Rose started calling 'Aunt Pansy, were smirking and her friends were smiling.

Finally, the talks filled again the Great Hall.

"Let's find a table to sit" Bella laughed.

"I'll take roast beef, potatoes and a glass of non-alcoholic drink" Rose said in a house- elf.

"From where did you get that dress?" Danny asked Rose.

"Mrs. Malfoy gived it to me" Rose said.

"Come on. Let's go and dance" Scorpius said and pulled her in the stage.

The night, Rose stared at the ceiling. She was happy about her life, she had a home, she had friends. Despite all that, she missed her family. She missed her father's jokes, her mother's brains, Uncle's George's tricks, Grandma's cooking, everything. But when God close a door, he opens another door. That's what Rose was thinking.

**A/N. I just published a new story with Rose too. She couldn't attend Hogwarts and she was attending Muggle School. I'm writing about her experience. Read it and drop a review if you want.**


	10. Author's note

I have to delete this account, so I'll start a new one. I'll name my new profile RoseWeasleyDawson. I'll make a sequel to "First-Class Dawsons", "Different", "his daughter", "Not a Weasley, a Dawson" with some deleted parts and "Slytherin Princess".


End file.
